Remember
by Li'l Albatross
Summary: Here's another oneshot. Serena is distressed by Darien's loss of memory after the battle with Beryl. Please read and review!


**AN: ** Here's another one-shot that just randomly came to me. Enjoy, or not, but leave a review no matter what!

**Disclaimer:** I wish Sailor Moon was mine, but alas, she is not. I am sorry.

She closed her eyes and let the steady trickle of water beat against her face and shoulders. The cold air threatened to wrap itself around her, but the heat from the water pushed it momentarily aside. She felt the tears falling, nearly lost to the water coming from the spout above her head. The girl's body shook from the physical exertion coming from the powerful emotions that threatened to steal her away.

_Why? Why me? Why do I deserve this?_ She wanted to scream. There was so much pain inside of her that just refused to be quenched. She knew that someone might hear her crying, but she didn't care. She didn't care that her tears were mixing with the blood from her latest wounds and was washing away down the drain. She didn't care that she had almost been toast by the youma that had attacked more innocent humans. She didn't care that she felt so weak from the draining of all her energy it took to dust the youma. Nothing mattered to her anymore.

"Serena? Serena, please come out of there." Luna called to her, worry seeping from her feline voice. The cat feared for her charge, aware that she had barely escaped the latest battle alive. She knew that she had to press the girl to awaken the rest of the scouts. She was worried for the girl who had nearly become a daughter to her.

"Serena, please. Please talk to me." No response came from the shower, and Luna sighed and turned to leave the girl to her tears, but was stopped when the water was suddenly turned off. Before the cat could say anything else, Serena grabbed a towel and pushed past Luna into her room. Luna was shocked to find her quickly dressing, grabbing her brooch and keys, and quickly leaving the room.

"Serena, where are you going?" There was no answer as the girl disappeared out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why do I feel like I'm dying inside? I don't want to ruin their lives, but I'm so alone. Oh God, I don't think I can be this alone! I am nothing without them. _

Her mind screamed at her as she walked. She had no idea why she was wandering around outside so late, or even where she was going. She didn't even realize that she was still bleeding or that she was walking in the road now, instead of on the sidewalk. She didn't care. She wasn't aware of her surroundings until she noticed someone calling her name and heard the squeal of tires. The pain that hit her as she recognized the voice and the strong arms that caught her and pulled her from harm's way clouded her mind and the tears fell more quickly.

She felt him shaking her by the shoulders, shouting at her, but she could barely escape the fog that hugged onto her mind.

"Serena, answer me! What are you doing?" He was angry with her. _Of course he is,_ she thought, _all I am to him now is just another foolish teenager._ Afraid to meet his gaze, she tore herself from his grip and bolted.

"Serena!" he called after her, but she couldn't abide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darien was walking home from his long study session at the library. Finally he could let his mind wander away from medical diagnostic statistics and other factoids he had been studying. Instead of medical terms, he found his thoughts turning to a dream that had been plaguing him for the past four nights.

_The girl stood under the weeping willow tree. The leaves blew in the soft breeze, and her hair shimmered gold under the moonlight. He felt an urgency pulling at him, tugging him closer. He tried to get a clearer look at this beauty before him, but it was hazy._

_Suddenly there was shouting, screaming, and pain slithering into his vision._

"_Darien! Remember! **REMEMBER ME!**" The girl screamed and in a blaze of light, he was falling fast._

He shook his head as he walked, wondering what could be urging him on so powerfully. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a flash of pink dangerously teetering in front of a car that hadn't noticed her. Panic flooded his senses as he heard the sudden beeping of the car horn and squeal of protest from tires on concrete. He broke into a run and felt his body slam into the girl's, his arms encircling her waist. As he pulled her to safety, he caught a glimpse of the girl's tear-stained face. Shock caused him to stiffen.

"Serena? Serena, are you hurt? Serena, answer me! What are you doing?" Fear clouded her eyes and she tore away from him and ran.

"Serena!" he called out in surprise. He looked down at his hands and was startled to see blood covering his palm. Without a second thought, he took off after the girl.

"Serena, don't run from me!" He shouted, and wasn't surprised to see her trip over a crack in the sidewalk. She sprawled on the ground, and his heart nearly broke to hear the sobs that racked her body.

He knelt by her side and pulled her limp body into his arms. For some odd reason, it felt so right to cradle her slender form against his. She shook in his arms and tried to curl in on herself, but he held her close.

"Shh, Serena, I have you. You're okay. Look at me. Serena, please tell me what's wrong." He whispered in her ear, trying to calm her. Finally the girl's sobs subsided, and she lay limply against him. She met his gaze and a sadness he had never felt before radiated from her eyes.

"You don't remember me." She barely whispered, her words nearly being missed by the young man. Normally he would have been confused at the girl's words, for he surely knew this meatball head that he held. Sure she was normally bright and cheery, and sometimes annoying with her klutz attacks and crying, but he didn't notice the strange statement. He felt the words trickle into his memory, burning like acid.

"_**REMEMBER ME!**"_ The voice was the same. He froze and stared down at her, not seeing Serena as she was, lying in his arms. Memories danced through his vision, playing back images of an undying love, of battles that had ended in pain and even death, of betrayal and the healing powers of love, of roses, tuxedos and white turbans. The sensations of remembering slammed into his mind, nearly forcing him back from the girl he held in his arms.

Finally, it stopped. His heart beat returned to normal and he stared down at the beauty he held. Her once bright eyes were dim, and the shadows under her eyes hollowed out her face. The sorrow of fighting alone clung to her. He noticed the blood seeping through her shirt over her shoulder and bent to examine the wound.

"My love, you have to bandage that." He whispered softly, hugging her closer to him. He wanted to take away all of the pain and distress she had faced alone. He felt grief washing over him for having forgotten everything they had had together.

The girl stiffened in his arms and pulled away from him. Disbelief filled her eyes, and she stared at him as if he would disappear if she blinked her eyes. Darien nearly chuckled, but didn't want to startle her.

"Darien?" She whispered, afraid to believe. He nodded, and before he could utter another sound, the girl cried out and threw herself into his arms, nearly knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh God Darien, I thought I had lost you forever!" She cried, squeezing him so hard in a bear hug that he felt short of breath.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I'm so sorry." Together they held each other and soon made their way to Darien's apartment. As they exhaustedly collapsed on the couch, he cleaned and bandaged the cut on her shoulder. Once again, he brought her into his arms and nuzzled her neck with his forehead.

"I remembered, Serena." The two lovers kissed, and the light of dawn crept into the window as they fell asleep, still holding on.


End file.
